Wait, what?
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Set in the not so distant future. What happened to Ron & Kim. Who needs to be saved and who is Triple PS? Rating my go up... IN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ten years

Ten long long years...

Ronald Stoppable looked up in his office window, ha can practically see the whole city from this high, but being one of the youngest CEO's in the planet did help to get a great view in your office. He sighted as he turned to see his desk, just one photo decorating the huge mahogany desk.

A family picture with his parents and his sister. The picture had been taken on his graduation from college. He had a hard time with his career , but thru sweat and tear he had pull it off, also thanks to...he stopped right there he didn't want to think about _her._ Yes, her, her very first love and his first wife.

Kimberly Anne Possible

If he had a time machine and his past self saw him now he probably just kick him in the face. Anyone would have guessed they were to last forever and ever but after three years of marriage things turn sour. The argue about everything and living together had been a nightmare. Finally they both agreed to end it in a quiet divorce.

But of course it wasn't quiet, they both were practically celebrities, and the paparazzis came to them as hungry wolves, arguing infidelities in both sides, and the lack of trust in each others. After the last hearing each one took their paths.

He started to manage his money and with a hit of luck he won a fortune in the stocks market, which he promptly used to buy the Bueno Nacho and now he was the CEO of his ever favorite restaurant. Woo Hoo.

But he was alone and a bit bitter.

It almost looked the the sweet Ron Stoppable died with that last signature and became Ronald Stoppable, a strong boss that didn't allow mistakes. Because he made a lot of mistakes and ended up being alone, he stated that his employees deserved better, and didn't tolerate weakness or foolishness.

Women?

Yeah he have had a lot, but never serious, and he was to kind inside to be a playboy and after that first year he decided to be alone in his office that were his wife and home.

"Sir, you have a call in line 3" a voice talked in the desk

"Thanks Tammy" he said raising the phone "Ronald Stoppable, CEO of Bueno Nacho, who I'm speaking to?"

"Ronnie!" a child voice answered on the other line "I'm having a karate match next week, will you come this time?"

"Oh, hi Hanna, I'm sorry kiddo, but you know is difficult for me move my agenda..."

"You never come! I've been practicing karate for the last six years and you only came to see me for the first year... money has turned you boring!" and she hanged loudly

"Geez, this kid is getting hormones" he said also hanging the phone

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was, again, the last in the whole building reviewing charts and publicity options , he sighted and thought about Rufus, his beloved pet, that was still in the vet, he was very very old and needed to stay two days a month in the vet for security purposes. He couldn't risk about loosing his other best fiend.

Then he heard a knock in the door

"It is ok Hans, I'll leave in half an hour" he stated absent mildly

"Sir, we have a situation..." replied the old man on the other side of the door

"What situation?" he asked raisin an eyebrow

"May we come in?"

"We?"

The guard opened the door with a little blonde girl, with her hair over her eyes, in his hand.

"Who is she?" he asked "it is far to late to be alone in here"

"Well sir..."

"I am Triple PS !" the girl yelled energetically "Don't make me call Thew, he is my huge imaginary fiend and he can beat you all!"

"Ok OK, listen little girl, this are the HQ of the Bueno Nacho and I'm the CEO , what are you doing here? Is almost 2 am your mother is probably very worried"

"No, she is not!" she responded with a scowl "I escaped from that ugly security house and I came to search the Bueno Nacho CEO..."

"Security house? Escaped?" he raised the two eyebrows "Who are you little kid? You better tell me the truth or I'm calling the police..."

"Fine" she said reaching her brown backpack and looked him straight in the eye. She had a powerful gaze, her blue eyes were strong, and that gaze reminded him of...

Oh dear God.

"My name is Primrose 'Prim' Peyton..."

His eyes opened as big as a big Naco plate as he recognized the freckles and the blond hair.

"Possible Stoppable" she finished as a sentence.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next thing Ronald remembers is being on his way home with a girl scowling in his backseat.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Confused?**

**Timeline:**

**Graduation-2 years-Marriage-3 years-Ron alone-the last five years =10 years **

**So yeah I'm having a Kim Possible moment and If I didn't wrote this probably I would have neve finished my homework.**

**Like? Hate? Comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll find out what is going on, meanwhile I will take this child to my home, since she claims being my relative"

"Yes , sir, I 'll just close the rest of the offices"

.-.-.-.-.-

So now Ronald was staring at the small girl curled in his bed. She had a frown on her brow and seemed really restless. Sighting he took a pillow and a blanket and headed to the guest room, it seemed like he had to use the hard bed again, he was about to leave the room when he heard a whimper.

"Mommy"she said gripping the little monkey plush she had earlier"Mommy, I miss you..."

If the girl was really his daughter, may be it was his fault that she spoke asleep.

"Mommy, I want to meet Daddy..."

That officially broke his heart and with that she started to cry and whimper even more. For the first time in almost five years Ron Stoppable beat Ronald Stoppable. Taking all the courage he could manage he carried the girl and cradle her.

"Shhhh, is Ok, Prim, it's Ok..." he cooed as he patted her back

The girl seemed to relax a lot and let all the stiffness she had and finally began to snore. He slowly put her in the bed again and cover her with a blanket.

The she stared at her again. She had definitely the Stoppable blond hair and freckles, he hadn't even asked her age, but she looked around four or five.

Five years

Five years without a father, if she really was his, then that meant that he had missed her first words, her first steps, staying out late to change her diapers...

How could Kim took that away from him?

He thought about being angry with her, because if the was older than four years and three months that meant Kim had been pregnant during the divorce hearing, and knowing her there was no way she could have miss that. On the other handle couldn't blame her completely, after the divorce he had ended up being a playboy disaster, so even if she did wanted to tell him may be he had blown the chance. But still he had the right to know, when he encountered her he would...

Wait, What?

Then he suddenly realize something with a shock

Prim had been searching for him since his mother wasn't around, so where in the world is Kim Possible? He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't EVER left a child alone, let alone her daughter. Was she in trouble? Had a mission gone sour and she was MIA? The lats thing he knew about her was that the government had been interested in her.

Now he had a lot of questions but not one answer, and the answers probably will came to him when Prim woke up. So he walked out of the room and dialed a phone.

"Tammantha Smith" answered the sleepy voice

"Tammantha, it's your boss" he spoke slowly

"Sir!" she practically yelled "What happened, do you need something?"

"No,no relax Tammy , but I'm going to have a week off the work, I leave that lazy John in charge , OK?"

"Is anything wrong , sir?"

"It is a family matter" he said looking again at the girl

"Oh, sorry for intrude, OK I'll tell the employees tomorrow"

"Thanks Tammy"

"At your service, sir" and with that he hanged up.

With that solved he thought about sleeping, he was going to need a lot of energy, but he couldn't bear to leave Prim alone so he just took the pillow ans hit hard the couch, after all it was already near 5 am.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 8 am and Ron was drooling completely then he felt little pokes on his face.

"Mr. Ronald, Mr. Ronald" a childish voice called him

"Whaaat?" he answered lazily

"Mr. Ronald, I'm hungry" said the girl in a quiet voice.

In three seconds Ron regained his senses and standup quickly.

"Oh, sorry about that Prim, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal?" she responded almost as a question

"Cereal will be" he said grabbing his pijama "follow me" he said and then feel a little hand on his.

"Can I hold your hand? This place is to big, I'm afraid to get lost..."

"But of course P." he responded with a smile

After eating breakfast he took her to the dinning room.

"Ok, young miss, I have a ton of questions and I bet you have another ton on your own, so let's play to the seven questions"

"7?"

"Yep. 7, you can go first"

The girl seemed to think a lot and finally opened her mouth

"Are you really my dad?"

Ron was a bit taken out at that, hadn't she had come to search him because of that?

"I will tell you but that depends on your next answer, how old are you?"

"I'm going to turn five!" she said happily

Ron cursed a bit to himself, how on earth could he doubt that?

"Primrose Peyton Possible Stoppable" he said with a low voice "Yes, I'm your father"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No doubt people!**

**But , where in the world is Kim Possible?**

**Hate? Love? Comment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, you are next" said Ron still shivering with excitement as he confirmed that cute girl was his kid

"Well um mm, do you still have a Rufus?"

"A Rufus?" he asked at the article given to a name

"Well, Mommy told me that Daddy had a Rufus, but I wasn't sure if it was a fairy, a gnome or a beaver..."

"Well, Rufus is none of that, he is a mole rat" ha answered sighting "He is at the Vet right now..."

"Is he sick?" she asked concerned

"Not really Triple P, but he is very very old, well, for a mole rat" he siad counting the years...

"Now now , kiddo, you have already asked three, now is my turn..."

The little girl frowned a bit and put a perfect poker face

"Now, Question #2, who is Thew?" he asked remembering last night

"Thew is short for Matthew Johnathan Possible the Sixtieth"

"The 16th?" he asked

"Yeah I like the sound of the six"

"Well is ok, I bet he is big and strong"

"But of course, he helped me to find you" she said and suddenly covered her moth as she have said something she shouldn't

Ron frowned a bit but let it pass

"I do not like this, ca we do other thing?" she asked with a puppy face

"No, not the puppy face" Ron pleaded but she continued until he gave up "Fine, we will discuss this latter little miss" The girl relaxed a bit

"Hey! I got an idea, would you like to go to the mall, we can have an ice cream and may be get you your own mole rat!" he practically yelled

The girl's eyes got big as a plate and shined with excitement

"Boo-yah" she yelled rising her fist in the air

"What?" Ron asked a bit confused, ha hadn't used that phrase in years

"Boo-yah? It is my phrase, I said it when I'm happy, but if you kike it you can used too" she smiled with a dimple

"That phrase, huh, never mind I like it, I will probably will use it a lot"

"Yeah! Daddy likes what I said!"

"Who wouldn't like what you have to said?" Asked Ron confused

The girl's excitement dried in a second

"I know people...that said that my voice is ugly...and that I speak too much and that I'm better off silent" she said grabbing her shirt

Ron was mute for a moment, who could have said that to a little girl?

"Well, Prim I love the sound of your voice, you don't ever mind telling me waht you think, and If someone ever tell you that again I will kick their face" he said in a determined voice. Nobody messes with Ron Stoppable kid.

Prim hugged him tightly

"Thank you Daddy!" she yelled "Thank You thank you I knew you weren't a selfish brat that has never loved anyone"

Ron eyes widened

"Who told you I was like that?"

The girl reminded silent

"Dad, do you love me?" she asked very quietly

Ron was taken back at that

"But of course little princess, I loved you since I knew you" he said kneeling and hugging her tight "Right now in this whole crazy planet there is nobody I love more than you" he sad patting her hair

"So I wasn't a mistake?" she asked again

"A mistake?, Why could you be a mistake?" he asked as he saw her eyes watering

"People had told me that I was a mistake, that I almost ruined Mommy's career, that I ruined her marriage..."

Now Ron wasn't dumb-folded he was furious, somebody had the nerve to physiologically abuse HIS daughter and he was pretty sure it hadn't been Kim or any relative. But that Somebody was SO dead.

"Let's change clothes to go to the mall, sweetie" he said barely controlled due his anger, but he couldn't show it, or else Prim would thought that he was angry at her.

Then it stuck him

"Hmm, Prim, honey, do you need help with your clothes?" he asked

"Well, I..." she blushed a bit "Please and Thank You" she responded

Ron took her to the main room and began to changing her into the other outfit she had in her backpack

"Looks like we will also need to buy you a full set of clothing" he said as he pulled out her shirt, then he notice it. It wasn't that noticeable, but the little girl looked a bit thinner than an average four year old, was she malnourished? Who the hell had been taking care of her?

"Prim had you ever eat a Naco?"

She shook her head

"Then today we will eat at Bueno Nacho after shopping" ha said hoping that his anger wasn't showing in his eyes, five years of being a CEO had left him an excellent poker face.

The girl nodded as he put her shirt on.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

The trip to the mall had been a success so far they have bought half a dozen of shoes ,winter clothes, summer clothes, hats, sunglasses, earrings (after she begged for half an hour to get wholes in her ears) and all kind of toys any average four year old would like.

"You are spoiling her" a little voice reminded him

"Shut up, part of my brain, I haven't spoiled in almost five years, I need to compensate" he responded to himself, but the last part before eating wasn't done yet, and that was a mini-trip to the pet shop

"Welcome to Pet Pet Store" an attractive saleswoman greeted them "what kind of fussy animal you want today?" she asked at Prim

"I want a naked mole rat!" the girl said in high spirit

The girl gave a sight "I don't think that is possible honey" she responded

"Why not?" asked Ron

"Well, recently we have an epidemic and almost all the mole rats passed away we have none but one left"

"Then I want it" Prim said in a stubborn voice

"But honey, this one is sick-y , wouldn't you prefer a puppy?"

"I want the little mole rat" she said

The dependent sighted in defeat, "Sure thing Honey, but I can't guarantee he would last very much..."

"All he needs is love, right Daddy?"

"Sure honey" he said a bit unsure when he got to the mole rat section he saw a little pink bulge curled in a ball the dependent put her hand in and give it to her

She cradled his for a bit, "You will be Thew the 20th" at that instant the little mole rat seemed to smile a bit, she careful put him in her pant.

"You and I are going to be great friends"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the Food Court Ron was showing Prim how to eat a Naco

"Then you bite like this and..." he was suddenly interrupted by the yell of a woman at the other side

"Prim! Honey! I came to bring you home!" yelled the obviously fake sweet voice

Then the woman practically dashed getting closer and closer. Prim grabbed herself as hard as she could to Ron.

"Please Daddy" she plead with desperation "don't let her take me!" she pleaded as her eyes began to water

"Do not worry Triple PS she would have to walk over my dead body. He said as he standed up leaving Prim right behind him in the booth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So who is this woman?**

**Where on Earth is Kim?**

**Why do I ask this questions?**

**Love? Hate? Comment :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"My dear dear Prim" the woman said getting at one foot from Ron "I've been looking for you all over the city you are so lucky this gentleman brought you a dinner, now say than you and let's return home"

"No" she said stubbornly "I want to stay here" she said graving Ron's shirt even harder

The woman's smile vanished

"Now, Primrose, what have I told you about speaking without given the permission, you hurt the ears of the people with your little voice, do you want to go to bed without dinner again?" the last part sounded like a threat.

"Woo, Ms..." started to speak Ron

"Ms. P." the blonde responded

"Ms. P. so are you telling me you are her caretaker?" he asked clenching his fists

"Oh, Yes mister, she had been lost for almost a week now, I've been searching for her in all the Tri-State area"

"Funny, I have not seen one single missing child poster, and I check those diary" replied Ron

"We didn't want to grab anyone's attention really, Primrose is a very special girl..." she said as a matter of fact

"What is your relationship with her?" he asked barely controlling his arms that were shivering with anger

"I well I..." she doubted

"Because there is no way I'm going to give you this child unless you state her relationship with you..." he said, but of course he didn't mind it, over his dead and broken body he would give his girl up

"Well, what I'm a bout to tell you is secret" she said with confidentiality "But I am Kim Possible and she is my daughter"

That did it, something snapped in Ron Stoppable mind

The onlookers fled as fast a thunder and suddenly three were only the three of them in the whole food court.

"You dare to said her name as if it was yours?" has asked threateningly as blue energy began to flow around him "You dare to said you are this kid's mother?" the anger now was clearly visible "And you dare to lie me into my face?" he said walking slowly to the blue eyed blonde that was already quivering in fear.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked completely frightened

"My name?" he asked mockingly "My name is Stoppable, Ron Stoppable"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The woman finally passed out due the fear and Ron's body stopped quivering. Then he turned arround to see Prim and Thew the 20th with the eyes big and the mouth hanging...

"Prim" he tried to calm her but she was just there completely frozen "Prim..." he tried again

"D..dad.." she started to said

"Primrose, I'm sorry if I frighten you and..."

"Are you kidding?" she said clapping her hands "That was so awesome! I've never see Ms. P. with fear! Daddy you are so cool Thew 16th told me that you were capable of those things but I never believed him"

"Thew 16th?"asked Ron rising and eyebrow "I remember you mentioning him earlier.."

But Ron was cut short as he saw Prim's body went limp in a second

"Prim!" he yelled and then he feel a tiny dart in his neck "Prim..." he slurred as his view became fussy

"Kim..."

Then everything went black

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Buajaja I'm leaving it here do you want to know what is next?**

**Love? Hate? Comment**

…

**..**

**.**

**Just kidding , keep reading**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ron woke up in a shock, he was in a chair over a cold table.

"Where I'm?" he asked then he heard a coughing

"Mr. Possible I assume?" said a middle aged man with glasses

"Where is Prim?" he asked remembering everything in a flash

"CEO of the Bueno Nacho company, ex-playboy, married once five years ago..." he said as he read a file

"Where is my daughter?" he asked furiously

The man sighted

"Do you know where are you, Mr. Stoppable?"

"How the hell do you want me to know you shoot us a dart" he yelled completely furious

"True true true" he said lifting his glassed "my bad, right now you are in the Global Justice HQ, we didn't expect for um...Prim to find you..."

"Where is may daughter?" he asked again

"She is fine, she is at her room right now..."

"She lives here?"

"Well yes..."

"Why? Why she isn't with her mother , why she wasn't with me all this time?"

"I think Mr. Stoppable, that we need to talk about mission ODHT-KP-234598"

"What?" he asked a bit dumb-folded

"The mission in which we lot track of Agent KAP-15598"

"Who?"

"You knew her as Kimberly Anne Possible ex-Stoppable" he said with a grave voice.

Ron's face was drained from all color.

.-.-.-.-.-

**AN is a bit up ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"As we are sure you know, Mr. Stoppable, as years went by for your team each mission was becoming more difficult and more serious each time. It wasn't to 'save the world' this time, each time were more things like mafia, scams, frauds and drugs..." he said handing him a soda, Ron rejected it. "When Kim Possible graduated , well she was the best agent in the world, so naturally we recruit her. That was about six years ago, and if I can say it it was the time when you two began having troubles..."

"Yeah, but I though there were different factors..."

"Well yes, but as you see, everyone was secretly wishing for you to spit up, we had nothing personal against you two, but better agents are single agents you know, no strings attached..."

"So you caused my divorce..." he said poisonously

"Before you try to murder us, Mr. Stoppable, let me finish this story and how Prim fits in all this"

Ron nodded

"After the last hearing of your divorce we were ready to send agent Possible to one of the most delicate missions we ever planned, but..." he stopped sighting deeply

"But what?" snapped Ron

"We didn't expect her to be with child"

Then it hit to Ron, that's why she vanished from the face of earth after the divorce.

"Many other agents wanted her to abort, since the mission was in jeopardy, but she wouldn't hear any of that, so she stated that if they wanted to send her to the damn mission they will have to wait until the child was at leas three years old ad could be able to remembering her..." the man's mind looked as it was in in another place "When the baby girl was born we were surprised it was one of the most beautiful baby any of us have ever seen with those beautiful blue eyes,,,and that golden locks. She tried very very hard to convince us that in case something...unanticipated ever happened to her that we give her to you, but we couldn't do that, you both were celebrities, there was no way to put this in the discrete shelve , and if we did gave the kid to you we would be risking the mission, yourself, Prim and Kim Possible, so by the time she was ready to go it was decided the child to live here in HQ, at least until she returned..."

The man looked in a big stressful time.

"So where is she now?" asked Ron digesting the information

The man shrugged

"Where is she?" he asked practically yelling at these point

The man stood up in silence

"We lost her" he stated in a blank voice

"Do you mean she is she is..." asked Ron with a broken voice

"To tell the truth, we don't know..." started the man "We totally lost track from her...after that mission"

Rom began pacing around the room "so _may be _she is alive or _may be _she is is... you know" has asked as something clicked

"Then why the hell did anyone had tried to rescue her? ! " he asked with his eyes turning into a strange shade of red

"We have, but all the agents that we send didn't return...alive" he said with a somber voice "We are terribly sorry Mr. Stoppable, but the probabilities for her being alive at this point are minimum"

"How long?" he asked

"What?"

"How long has she been missing?" he asked with a determinative frown

"It was almost two years now..." he said

"What was the mission?" he asked If none was searching for Kim, the he will, ha had the money and the time...

"Confidential" he replied but he didn't last long because in three seconds he has held almost the feet over the ground with a fist on his shirt.

"I asked,' What was the mission?'" he said in a a very very frightening voice

"In...in...in the file" she coughed as he fell to the ground. Ron bended a bit to open the file but feel a hand on his shoulder. "Once you open that folder there is not turning back, I warned you and I hope you have a strong nerves and stomach, because mission ODHT-KP-234598 stands for..."

Ron's eyes almost popped out of his sockets and a big shiver traveled his body.

"...stands for Operation Destroy Human Trafficking Agent: Kim Possible on the 23th day of April...Try number 598"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So now the cat is out of the bag o.o**

**And this is when the rating goes from a K+ to a T**

**Love? Hate? Comment**


	6. Chapter 6

Human Trafficking

Ron could barely control his trembling hands and arms

"Didn't you send her with anyone?" he asked reading the file

"Y...Yes, we send the former Director with her, but when she returned, well, she didn't return complete

"What do you mean?" asked rising an eyebrow

"She returned comatose, she hasn't woke up since we find the shipwreck..."

There was a silence

"I'm guessing that you are planning something" said the man rising his glasses

"Yes" he said strongly

"You know may be you cold travel all the way to wherever she is and find nothing but bones, or may be something worse"

"What is worse then being dead?" he asked sceptically

"Being alive, but unable to die..."he said with a grim face "In those worlds, there are many who would gladly die than to open their eyes each morning again"

"I'll find her, bring her back, and destroy that web in the process" he said heading to the door

"You sound pretty confident, Stoppable, but fear not, we'll help you"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the basement there was a full ledge operational system, with planes testing and all kinds of spy gadgets

"The best way for you to enter in those circles if in a soft way, you'll pose as a millionaire..."

"I'm a millionaire" he responded

"_Other _millionaire who wants to buy a redhead specimen, then try to locate Possible, if she is alive..."he received a hateful glare "Ajum, yeah, then smuggle her out of there, the you send us a signal and we enter with a full edged operation , but you also need to stop all the escape paths to avoid anyone to escape"

"Got it"

"Before giving us the signal try to free all the salves you can , in case the bad guy have an auto-destruct button or something like that "

"Ok, copy that" he said cracking his knuckles

"You will have this gadgets with you" he said gesturing a tuxedo "This tuxedo can locate you wherever you are. The buttons if you take them out and press the are sleeping pills. Your 'credit card' will upload a virus to their system and give us the information, so be sure to slipped in three at least once or twice. Next, are this contact lenses, this will allow you identify the persons you should knowing there, this hair modeling will change your hair color at will. The bow of the tuxedo will shower pepper spray if you press the center. The shoes are turbo shoes and the laces are stainless steel hard. The belt is a laser and also a tracking device, and of course, everything is bulletproof." the man was obviously proud at the gadgets. "Of course, you'll receive the usual gadgets like the hook and cargo pants..."

Under other circumstances Ron would've jump testing the stuff but now tha case was serious. Well, until

"KABOOM!"

"Oh oh" a tiny voice said with her face completely black "Note to self, Thew, when we are testing things do not keep it when it starts ticking" The little mole rat nodded in agreement

"Prim!" shouted Ron running for her "what are you doing here?" ha asked giving a glare to the man in glasses.

"I escaped from my room,and used the vents to crawl here, Thew 16th and 20th helped me" she said looking down "Are you mad Daddy?" she asked with her lip quivering

"No, of course not, but I got worried, in this floor that manage a lot of dangerous things, what would happened if you got hurt?"

"I just wanted to be with you" she said

Ron sighted and put her on his shoulders, "Ok Prim, let's test all this stuff!"

"Yay!" said the girl with her eyes sparkling

"Mr. Stoppable" a girl called "I think you would like to see this" she said as she took a tiny cardboard box and suddenly a dash of pink climbed to Ron's pant.

"Rufus!" he said grabbing his beloved friend "You are so healthy!"

"We gave him an experimental solution of cell regeneration, in humans it's effect is practically none but in animals..."

"In animals..." he rise an eyebrow

"In animals the effect are surprising It wouldn't be strange if this little guy lives another 30 years"

"Boo-yah" said Ron and Prim at the same time

"So what do you think buddy, ready lo kick some criminals?" asked Ron to Rufus

Rufus nodded

"Daddy?" asked prim over Ron's head "Are you leaving?" she asked with her eyes clearly wet

"Just for a while , dear I promise to come back safe and sound"

"That's what Mommy said" she said cleaning her face in her shirt, "and than she abandoned me here"

Ron glared at the personnel, so this is what a child had been learning in here?. Everyone out of reflex gave a step to the back.

"Triple PS, why don't you show me your room, I think we need to talk" he said giving a look to the man the was shivering a bit

"Third floor to the right" said as quickly as he could. Ron nodded and headed to the elevator.

"Gee, I hope Ms. P. is nowhere near that girl's room" said another scientist.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Come on! Like if I was going to send Ron to a mission without Rufus, that would be sick and wrong. So Ronnie is headed to save Kim from a horrible horrible fate, will he make it?**

**For those who want Prim in the picture here it is, because those two REALLY need to talk.**

**Love? Hate? Comment!**

**PS. Here is an spoiler for a future chapter**

"_Is she even alive?" asked the suited man_

"_Don't know, don't care but at first she was very flighty"_

"_I wonder"_

_A sound suddenly distract both man and they finally closed the cell._


	7. Chapter 7

Ron was heading thru the elevator holding Prim close to his chest, he still could feel he irregular gasping of the girl. Not even Rufus antiques could cheer up the girl who though she would be alone in this world. When finally they arrived to the third floor and began walking in the hall in silence, then they heard a voice that was whispering.

The creepy part was it was Ms. P. voice

"Yes, yes, the brat is OK" "Yes,as soon as the pest go we return to the program" "Yes, I know about that, I think we need to restrict the food more" "Yes, the security is weak in here, but what do you want me to do? To send a SWAT team to keep an eye on a brat? That would call a lot of attention and this is secret even for secret agents" "I don't care who is her mother and or father, this could be the epitome of my career..." she was suddenly interrupted by someone grabbing her neck and holding her a foot from the ground

"Something you want to share with the class, Ms. P?" asked Ron with a too pleasant voice

"I...uhg...I...need...to...brea...breath" she said trying to let her throat free.

Ron released her and she fell to the ground

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked angrily

"Shut up!"he snapped "Like hell I didn't know what were you talking about, I didn't become a CEO with no listening skills!"

"I'm sure I have no idea of what your are talking about, now, go before I call security"

"Like hell I'll leave!" he yelled

"What is going on?" another agent asked apparently he had a high post since his chest was covered in medals

"Sir!" Ms. P. started "This mongrel attacked me with no reason!"

"Is that so?" he said rising an eyebrow

"No is not true Mr. VD" yelled Prim out of nowhere

The agent face immediately soften

"Prim, sweetie" he said opening his arm for a hug "look at you I leave for a couple of months and you grow like a bean sprout"

Prim hugged the old agent in from of the other two dumb folded persons

"Vice Director..." she tried to start

"Hold on a second" said Ron grabbing his watch "I recorded everything, and you tell me if it is nothing suspicious out of this" he said as he handed the older man the watch-recorder. The agent listened and his frown became deeper and deeper.

"Ms. P lets' have a little talk with my office" he said gesturing a door

Ms. P walked as a soldier walked to a martial court shooting daggers to Prim and Ron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron entered Prim's room and was surprised the it was neat and tidy

"Someone cleans this?" asked Ron

"No Daddy , to maintain a neat room is responsibility of every agent because you never know when you have to flee"

"That's good I guess?" responded unsure . He was kind of glad that she wasn't very spoiled but a child needed to be make a little disaster, to have a little mess or paint in the walls, below the thick layer of white paint in the wall Ron noticed faint traces of flowers, suns and pink walls, may be Kim herself had painted the walls before leaving.

"Prim, your walls are all white" he commented

"Yeah, I don't like it, but Ms. P said that is better white, not kiddies ideas..."

Ron frowned a bit more

"Do you have any toys?"

"Just my monkey plush" she said "I had more toys but Ms. P said that that was too childish, that I must grow up, and I guess it is true, I man I'm almost 5..."

"Prim, so what did you do with your spare time?" he asked

"Tutors" she responded with a frown "According to them I have the level of a fourth grader, plus Latin, Spanish , French , Italian and Portuguese, well at least the basics of those languages, next week I was about to start with German..."

Ron sighted and glanced to the desk, there were a lot of notes in different languages alll neatly organized, the only thing that stand up was a photo of Prim next to someone whole head hed been ripped.

"Prim, why is that photo like that"

"I don't know" she said looking to the other way

"Primrose..." he started

"Well it was a photo of Mommy and I ,one day I was very angry and ripped the picture..."

"Why were you angry?"

"Because Mommy abandoned me here..."

Ron hugged his daughter tightly

"Your Mommy didn't abandoned you" he said in a sure voice

"But Ms. P... said" she started

"Forget everything Ms. P had told you about your Mommy or me I need you to understand what I'm about to tell you "

Prim looked him directly in the eye

"Me and your mother loved you, loved you before you were born, after and right now, either of us would bet their backbones just for you to be safe..."

Prim's eyes began to water

"You were always a loved child, you were always a wished and expected child, before Mommy and I split we talk about having kids, and we agree that despite everything we would love them ever second of the rest of our lives..."

"Daddy!" she whispered "I miss Mommy! I miss her so much every day I miss that she took me to bed, I miss that she showered me with kisses I miss when she loved me!" she continued crying

Ron's eyes watered a little bit

"I miss her too, so much, every day" he said as he patted her back

The it looked that Prim had an epiphany

"Daddy, do you want to see my secret stash?"

"Secret stash?" asked Ron

"Yes, is right behind the desk" she answered as she moved the heavy desk to the front.

To say that Ron was surprised was an understatement, there were a lot of drawing of Prim and Kim the talent was emanating from the once while wall, it looked that all the colors restricted from the room were compressed in that tiny piece of wall, in the very center was a piece of a photo of a smiling Kim Possible.

"Don't worry Primrose" he said tangling her hair "I'll bring Mommy back"

.-.-.-.-.-.

**So, yeah, I was suddenly inspired for this chapter**

**Someone asked me about Jim Tim and the rest of the Possibles/Stoppable and the rest of the cast, fear not dear readers! Everything is calculated ;)**

**Love? Hate? Comment :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually Prim, Ron, Rufus and Thew 20th ended up asleep in the white room, needles to say Ron and Rufus ended up in the floor.

"That kid knows how to kick" he said rubbing his head

Rufus nodded in agreement.

Prim was asleep very deeply, she was even snoring, Ron was glad that after a busy day she was able to rest. All of sudden he heard a very strange and recognizable sound

"Bip bip bipbip Bip bip bipbip Bip bip bipbip Bip bip bipbip"

Ron cleaned his ears was he hearing things? Because that sounded a lot like a...Like a...

"Kimmunicator!" he thought almost yelling it but covered his mouth. He didn't want to awoke Prim. As capable as he could he tried to locate the source of the sound. It wasn't in the clothes, it wasn't in the notes and it wasn't in the bed. Then it clicked. The only thing he hadn't checked was the desk he tried to think.

"If I was Kim, and wanted to leave the Kimmunicator to my daughter, where is the last place anyone would look for it..."Then he start knocking the desk until he finally heard a hollow sound and with a gentle punch make a whole in the desk."Bingo" he smiled as he let his his hand in and touched something cold. He grabbed it and pull it out, cleaning the dust he saw a little green point sparkling. He pressed the "answer" button and right in front of him appeared a face that had been almost five years since he have seen it.

"Wade!" he whispered hugging the device

"Ron?" asked the teen on the other side of the tiny screen "Why you have the Kimmunicator I though you and Kim...well, you know..." he said rubbing his back

"Long , very long story, so what's the sich?" asked Ron

"Well, actually I'm trying to locate Kim, but her mission contact is wrong..."

"Contact mission?"

"Yeah according to GJ database she should be in , Kansas?" he raised an eyebrow

"Wait a minute, why are you trying to locate her?" asked confused

"To be honest I wanted to speak to her about you, you see I check GJ database of missions every few months, just to know what is going on with the world, but yesterday I almost fall of my chair when your name popped out, and since Kim was working for GJ I though that you know may be you had gone back together?" he said as his gaze fell to another monitor,

"Did you found my name, just like that?" he asked

"Duh, Obviously not, it was all encrypted, but for me there is no problem..."

"Wade, I don't know how to tell you this...but..."

"But what?" asked Wade with his face completely in the screen

"Kim has been MIA for almost two years now..." the words tasted like a poison to Ron

The color drained from Wade's face

"Please tell me this is a sick joke" pleaded Wade, shock still in his eyes

"I wish" answered Ron quietly

"This can't be!" yelled Wade "I was supposed to keep tabs on Kim , curse that database" ha said as he wanted to punch something

"Wade...try to breathe" suggested Ron. Has he been like that when he received the news?

"Breath? What are you so calm? She is missing in action ! That means she could be dead or worse!" he continue brawling until he took a look at Ron's face.

"You aren't calm, are you?" asked Wade "If your name popped that means..."

"Yes, I'm going to save her"

There was a silence

"Wade, do you still keep in touch with Kim's brothers?"

"Jim and Tim? Sure, Jim is a rocket scientist and Tim is a neurosurgeon...Why?" he asked

"This mission is practically suicide, or at least that is what I've been told so I need someone … to take the package and could be delivered in a worst case scenario..." he said glancing at Prim

"Package?" asked Wade quizzically

"Could you do that? If by any reason I don't came back, and the GJ reports tells that I'm in Kansas would you deliver the this package?" he asked urgently

"Ron, speak clearly, what are you talking about?"

"The package has a name" continued Ron as if he hadn't hear Wade's question "And is a super priority package, if by any reasons you can' make it to either Possible, you should deliver the package to my dad..."

"Ron what is this package? Why is it so important, and most of all, why do you want it to get it out of GJ HQ?"

"The code name of the package is PPPS or Triple PS" he continued and the sighted "The name of the package is Primrose 'Prim' Peyton Possible Stoppable"

Wade's eyes opened a lot and it almost looked at he was going to faint right there in that exact place.

"Ron...Ron...you just said Possible Stoppable?" he asked nervously

"Yes Wade, the package I'm talking about is my daughter" he said with a dead serious face

"Ron, please start from the beginning" asked Wade as Ron started the story

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A gentle knock cam to Pim's room

"Prim" the voice said "Prim, honey is time for breakfast" said the woman as she opened the door and found the two of them sprawled in the gray carpet. The woman chuckled a bit, "So the father, so the child" she sighed as she carried the little girl and the tiny mole rat to the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then she began poking Ron in the face.

"Mr. Stoppable, Mr. Stoppable" she said trying not to awake the child "Mr. Stoppable , they are waiting you downstairs" she said as she continued poking

"What?" he asked stretching his arms and legs, Rufus did the same

"They are looking for you downstairs, something about a mission plan"

Illumination came to Ron's face

"Sure sure" he responded, can you jut wait a bit I want to wake up Prim myself"

"Sure thing sir, I'll be waiting just outside" said the maid as she close the door

Ron quick want to Prim's side ad grab the little monkey plush. With a swift movement he opened the monkey's back and inserted the Kimmunicator and a note inside the plush body than with another swift movement he closed his back. Sighting he began gently to shake Prim

"Prim, sweetie, wake up" he said as soft as possible

"Dad?" asked the still sleepy girl

"I'll be downstairs for some hours, breakfast arrived, I'll come ups soon"

"OK Daddy" she answered drowsily

"Prim" he said as he headed to the door "Always keep that monkey plush nearby"

"Yeah daddy" she responded still very sleepy

"Good Girl" he said as he quietly leaved the room an let the maid enter.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Again another long chapter ._. Well, I'm inspired**

**Love? Hate? Comment :)**

**You got to love Wade**


	9. Chapter 9

"So as far as our intelligence reports said, the main operation base should be here" pointed the man in glasses in a world map "Right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, in International waters, so unless he we have the evidence we can't touch them"

"Got it"

"So you will enter the Island as a client, so expect to be treated as such."

"Right"

"But also we have to warn you, if you get caught to possibility of a successful extraction will be around 1% so, don't get caught"

"I wasn't planning to"

"Also, be prepared to see awful thing, the worst dirt of mankind visits that islands, it is the shrine of all the evil doers, you may be have to witness murders, rapes, mutilation on all kinds of people from children to old people. And until you give us the signal, we can do nothing about it."

Ron clenched his fist but nodded

"The island is also a cargo point, so around 98% of human trafficking passes thru that island, so you may see all kind of nationalities, specially Latins , East Europeans and Chinese woman, and I repeat you need to act completely cold headed, If you lost it, your daughter may be left orphan..."

Ron glared at the man, but if the man received the glare he acted like he hadn't received it.

"I guess that is everything we can tell you, this is not going to be a walk in a Nazi Auschwitz, this is going to be a lot lot worse, because their intend is not to exterminate, is to torture..." finalized the man

Ron nodded again, he knew that if he had to go to hell to get Kim back, then the Devil must prepare himself.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning at the 0600 , so if you want to arrange something you have the rest of today to arrange it."

"I need to talk with my lawyer"

The man rise an eyebrow

"Inheritance thing and other company business" he responded after the doubtful glance.

"Oh, yeah, sure" nodded the man "You are dismissed Mr. Stoppable"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He headed to the communication center of GJ, a nerdy guy received him

"So you are _the_ Ron Stoppable" asked the nerdy guy

"Yeah" he answered a bit unsure

"So cool, when I was younger , you were my hero, I've always watched you and Ms. Possible missions, you saved the world a couple of times" said the guy with his eyes far away "So, what do you need?" he asked finally

"I need to call someone but I need that the tracing goes back to my home number"

"Sure thing, no trouble" said the little guy as he dialed some numbers and made a couple of clicks in the PC. The sound of dialing began beeping

"Can I have some privacy...?" he asked the guy

"Johnny" he responded "Sure thing Mr. Stoppable" ha said as he closed the door of the little office

Ron sight and called the number he knew by memory

"Lawyer Firm B&S, how may I help you?" asked a female voice

"Hello, Natalie, It's Ronald Stoppable , may I talk with your boss?"

"Sure thing please wait in the line"

"Ok"

The line beeped a couple of times before someone answered

"Rockwaller" the still snoobie responded

"Stoppable"

"So how is my best client doing?" asked the girl. Only the lord knows how she survived the Law school, but when she graduated, she was the most cunning and sharpest lawyer in the Tri state area, by those times there was no Ron it was Ronald, and if Ronald wanted the best lawyer in town, he would have it. When the offer first came Bonnie was ready to kick him out of her office, except the at that time it wasn't the looser she teased in High School she she reluctantly accepted, after a couple of years the have developed a good client-lawyer relationship, and in a strange twist Bonnie was loyal to Ron and vice versa.

"Good, but I'm calling you over something completely important regarding one document you have"

"Which is?"

"My last will"

"Oh, that, why you don't come personally trust that what y is better that way..."

"I'm currently in a delicate position, and what I'm about to tell you, should remain completely secret."

"Define Secret"

"Even more secret then the last clausule of a contract"

"Wow, so what is it? Who do you plan to disinherit?" she asked writing things down.

"I'm not disinheriting anyone, I just want to add a name, at the top of the list"

"So even more then your folks?"

"Yes" he said "In case I would die I want this person to inherit everything, the company, stocks, cars, houses etc..."

"Who is this person? For my professional experience if it is a girlfriend you are falling completely in her plan..."

"Please listen, this person will inherit everything, but the money would still be reparted between the persons that are already in the list" he sighted a bit "To that list I want you to include five people"

"Five? What's going on?"

"I want to include Mr. Dr. Possible, James Possible, Timothy Possible ,Wade Jones..." he was cutted short

"Wo oh, you are adding to your will your ex-'s family? I mean is not illegal, but is completely unheard of..."

"Would you let me finish?, the fifth person is Kimberly Anne Possible" he added with a knot on his throat

"Stoppable, are you in your five senses?, you are not high do you?"

"For the last time , no" he sentenced

There was a silence in both sides

"So who is the new number one person?" finally asked the lawyer

"Listen carefully, her name is Primrose Peyton Possible..."

"So another Possible?"

"Stoppable"

"What?"

"Her second last name is Stoppable"

"You mean she..."

"Yes, she is about to becoming a five years old..."

"WOW" exclaimed "Do you have any idea what would happen if any paparatzzi knew about this?"

"Yes, I know"

"Curse that confidentiality agreement, this could be the new of the decade"

"Luck for me you signed a contract the forbides you to tell this kind of stuff"

"Are you kidding? If I let up the kind of information my career is doomed, ok so I'll add those persons to your will plus your little kid"

"Thanks" he said "It had been a strange pleasure working with you, send my greeting to Junior and Junior Junior"

"What ..." she was about to ask then the line went dead

Bonnie became a little worried, but if he wanted to do something stupid all it was left for her was to wishing him luck

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**People change over the time, that is true and sincerely she as my defense lawyer would be heaven. For me, not for the prosecutor.**

**Love? Hate? Comment**


	10. Chapter 10

After that call, Ron tried to spend all the rest of the day with Prim, they couldn't leave the GJ HQ but they managed to improvise a swing in the lobby, a slide in the stairs and to play hide and seek in the elevators, the other agents didn't say a thing, for them it was almost if he was spending his last day alive with his kid.

"So Prim, you said you are almost five, when exactly is your birthday?" asked Ron wile walking in a hall

"Well, I don't really have a birthday"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron confused

"Well, Mommy said I was born on February 29, but that date doesn't exist..."

Ron let out a chuckle

"Do not worry Prim, the thing is that , that date appears only every four years in the calendar, 'cuz is a leap year"

Prim looked at him confused

"I'll explain you later, but the thing is you are going to have to celebrate your birthday on March first"

"Oh" she said while thinking "So that means I have one year?"

"Well, no but yes" he said putting the girl in his shoulders "Let's go Prim , let's fin our way to the kitchen I didn't even complete to teach you how to eat a Naco" he said as he began running thru the halls

In the kitchen they found out that someone had already ordered the food

"It is still warm, so let's eat"

"Yes Daddy!" she said as she unwarped a Naco

"So first you take the chips and eat a pit on what is inside, the when you make sure it is not going to break you grab the points and give a big bite" he said while performing it. He was a bit rusted, he had to admit, it almost seemed ironic but as the CEO of Bueno Nacho he hadn't tasted a good Naco for more then five years.

"So Prim, I'm leaving tomorrow" he tied as subtle as he could...and failed miserably

"I know Daddy"she said quietly drinking a soda

"I will come back" he said a bit more serious tone

"Everyone says that" she responded a little bitter

"But..." continued Ron

"But?" she questioned rising an eyebrow

"But in case something unprovable happens you'll never be alone anymore"

"How?"

"If I for any reason were, um, delayed someone will come to pick you up"

"Who?"

"I'm still not sure, but that person will take you to meet your grandparents, the four of them"

"I have grandparents?" she asked with her eyes sparkling

"Yup, you got four, two grandmas and two grandpas"

"My parents are a bit, well, a bit boring, but they would completely love you so does Kim's parents, one of them is a doctor and the other is a rocket scientist"

"wow" she said imagining them

"Yes, wow, you also have three, well, four aunts and uncles, of of them is a ninja" her eyes opened at the word ninja "the other two are twins and really like inventions and the other one, ell he is not a bllod relative, but is a heart relative, his name is Wade and he has the world wired"

"Wired?" she asked

"I'll explain you when you are older" she responded

"But Daddy"

"Yes princess?" he said biting a chip and handling one to Rufus

"I don't want to meet them" she said stubbornly

"Why is that Primrose?" he asked a bit concerned

"I want to meet them with you and with Mommy, I don't want to meet them completely alone" she said quivering a bit

Ron passed his arm above her shoulders

"Do not fear, dear princess, Daddy , the king will come home after a long journey to save the princess from the tutors" he said as he started ticking her

"daddy stop" she begged between laughs

"I can't hear you" he responded ticking her neck

"Ok OK , I give up !" she said with her freckles almost gone due the redness of her face.

"Prim, I love you, don't forget that" he said with a tight hug

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 6:00 am and the plane was ready to go. Ron glanced at he huge plane before him.

"I always though about buying a plane, but I don't think is worth it" he said out loud

"They are a pain, trust me" said the Vice Director

"Vice Director" said Ron with surprise

"Hello there Stoppable, I head about your mission"

"Do you also think is suicidal?" he asked

"Yes, it is suicidal, but I think you can pull it off"

"You must have a lot of faith in me" he said chuckling a little

"Kim used to have it" he responded "when she was here after Prim was born she trained every day, and after each training she'll always talk about you, for the record, you trying that suit for the football game, not the best idea..."

Ron's cheeks heated a little

"Yeah, good times"

"So you already know the drill, you'll get to Hawaii and then you'll get to the island via yacht, remember is you alone"

"Yes sir"

"Try to bring Ms. Possible"

"Yes sir that's the idea"

"Oh, and someone wishes you to give you farewell"

"Daddy" the little girl in pijama said "Please bring Mommy home"

"I will Primrose, I will" he said as he entered the plane and the engines started to move.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Poor little Prim, alone again**

**So in the next chapter it began the action people, stay tuned :D**

**Love? Hate? Comment!**

**PS. **

**Ok, I'm not good editig pictures but if you are wondering how I imagine Prim is something like this: (erase the spaces)**

**http : / i465. Photobucket . Com / albums / rr14/Andreina_1194 / Pics% 20for %20 web/ Sinttulo-1 . gif**


	11. Chapter 11

The fight to Hawaii was quiet and restless. Ron tried to sleep but he just couldn't images about Kim and Prim haunted his dreams, would he be in time, what if he just arrived jut to know that Kim was already in heaven, with what face would he face his daughter if he failed? All these thought swirled in his brain , and then it was Hawaii.

Hawaii brought him a lot of memories, his honeymoon had been on Hawaii, even though they had to save a little village from a villain that wanted to use the volcano's energy to power hi evil ray, in his opinion the honeymoon had been the most amazing thing ever happened to him. Right on the top of the junior prom, graduation, or his wedding. Well, that was before, right now #1 one situation was meeting Prim, but still, his honeymoon was his top regarding Kim.

"Attention agents" a voice said in the speaker "We will be arriving to Hawaii Airport in about fifteen minutes, pleas adjust your seat belt and prepare for a landing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile in GJ HQ

"Prim, honey" a lady knocked the door, "Prim, I'm coming in" she said and when let the food plate hit the ground. She ran franaticaly to the front desk.

"Attention Attention to everyone Primrose Possible is missing, I repeat Primrose Possible is missing shut all the doors!"

Everyone began to search the facility, but their results would be void since little Prim and Thew 20th were already high in the air.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the plane landed Ron got out quickly and began to follow the plan he was supposed to walk alone to the yacht rental and someone would be expecting him in there, with the coordinates of the island and his 'Reservation' he wondered a little bit what would his fake name be, he hoped for anything it wasn't Norwegian. Suddenly he felt that someone was following him. At first he tried to ignore it, but he was completely sure he after a good ten minutes. H slowly grabbed the dagger he had in his sleeve and turned a bit, only to stop dead in his track

"Hi Daddy" said a little girl in sunglasses

"Primrose! ?" he asked with his mouth completely open, Even Rufus looked he was about to faint "What the...the...what the heck are you doing in here?" he asked, he wasn't sure if he was angy or worried as hell.

"Well, I'm her to come with you to save Mommy from the bad guys!" she declared in a heroic pose

Ron face palmed a bit

"Prim, honey this is very dangerous, you can get really hurt"

"I do not care Daddy, I just want to save Mommy..."

Ron sighed

"Prim, you have good intentions but this is a grown-up mission, talking about mission, does anyone knows you are here?"

"No, I was sneaky and got in the plane when everyone was distracted" she said really proud "Thew 20th helped with the distraction."

"Primrose, I'm sorry but you can't come with me"

"But" she said with a puppy face

"No buts Primrose" he said firmly "Now we have to find you a ride..." he said thinking a bit "did you brought your monkey plush?" he asked

"Yes, is in my backpack" she said settling the backpack in the ground and taking the monkey out and giving it to Ron. With a swift movement he ripped the monkey's back an let the Kimmunicator out of the plush. The he pressed the call button.

"Ron?" asked a sleepy Wade "Yeah it is me, listen Wade, change of plans, I need a ride"

"Sure Ron, for you?" he said pressing the keyboard

"No, not for me, it is a ride for the package that decided it was a good idea to follow me to Hawaii" he said

"Oh" responded Wade "May I take a picture fro recongnosition?"

"Sure" he said as he put the little device in front of Prim's face

"Ready, geez, he looks a lot like you Ron" he said examining the picture

"Yeah, I know" then he gestured to Prim "Prim, this is Wade, he is a super genius and he is going to get you a ride"

"Hi, Prim, I'm your daddy's friend"

"Hello Mr. Wade" she responded shyly

"Wade, I'll give her the Kimmunicator so you can track her, take her to the Possibles, try to explain the situation"

"Sure thing Ron, I got a pilot who owes Kim a favor that will fly from Hawaii to Middleton"

"Got it, I'll get her to the airport"

The Kimmunicator went dead. Ron grabbed Prim's wrist and putted secure in there.

"Listen closely Primrose, you are going to meet your grandparents, the Possibles, stay there until either me or your Mommy come to pick you up. Do not by any circumstances remove the Kimmunicator of your wrist, there are many bad guys that do not like either your mommy or me and may try to hurt you"

"Ok, Daddy, sorry for beings nuisance" responded with her gaze on the ground

Ron lifted his daughter and began walking

"You are not a nuisance, but I love you so much I don't want you to get hurt, OK?"

"Yes Daddy"

They took a taxi and arrive quickly to the airport, there he explained the situation to the pilot.

"Do not worry," said the guy with the mustache "I will not let this tyke out of my sight" he said in a solemn look

"Thank you, in Middleton she will be picked up by this guy" he said taking a picture of Wade

Ron accompanied Prim until inside of the plane and adjust her seat belt

"Goodbye Primrose"

"Bye Daddy" he said as her father gave her a kiss in the forehead.

The plane took a flight and Ron's heart clenched as he was a little hand waving good bye getting smaller and smaller.

.-.-.-.-

He got to the yatch section with an agent tapping his foot

"Took you long enough"

"I had a business to attend, let's go"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ready for the action?**

**Love?**

**Hate?**

**Comment!**


	12. Chapter 12

As they got closes and closer to the island Ron couldn't help to notice the island itself was breathtaking , beautiful blue water, tropical palms, soft sand in the shore, if it wasn't for the information he had he would've mistaken the island for a simply tropical resort. At the distance the island looked mall and compact, but as they got closer, it began reveling itself, on one side was a enormous cliff with pointy rocks at the bottom and all the perimeter was surrounded by big armed guard, the kind of guard that even without the weapon looked as that could kill you an feed you to the sharks in less you can yell SOS.

"Stoppable, your fake name in here is Clayton Johnson the Second, you'll pose as a blood diamond trafficker, I trust you know enough about that."

"Yes, Kim and I had a couple of missions regarding that topic, If I'm going to guess is the county Sierra Leona ?"

"Correct, and remember, enter, locate, extract, free, call the good guys"

"I know"

As they approached a man offers to take the yacht keys, but he shook his head

"I'll be here when you call, sir" said the agent posing as the chauffeur

"Yes" said Ron in a smug way, hoping he had convinced the guy at the entrance. Apparently it worked.

"Welcome to 'Maître île paradisiaque'" said the man

"Is that french?" he asked with his gaze up

"Yes sir, this have been an...uh mm, exporting point since the colonial era"

"I see"

"Would you like to visit the history pavilion, we have a lot of artifact and history regarding..." he was silenced in a snap

"No, let's lets down to business"

"Yes, sir, of course, let me take you to your room and then I'll personally take you to the manager"

"I was expecting that" he said as he followed the man inside for what it looked a fancy hotel. Inside, there if anyone was in there by accident wouldn't suspect anything was wrong, partially naked girls receiving the guest, children taking the coats, old man and women scrubbing the floor, you need to have keen eyes to look in their eyes and see the unspeakable horrors that have witnessed, their paranoia their frighten gaze when anyone approached to them. Suddenly he hard a rokus.

"Foolish girl!" a man growled to girl not older than seven "You let a spot in my shoes, are you a good for nothing? Learn your place!" he said as he slapped the girl so hard that ended several feet from her original position "You" he said pointing at he guide "bring me a useful girl now, this one return it to the rat whole where she belongs"

"Yes sir" responded the guide as he snapped his finger and an older girl came forward to finish polishing the man's shoes

"May I take this girl to my room?" asked Ron, trying not to see the horror filled expression of the girl whoa was fighting the tears

"Yes sir, of course, sir, may I have your credit card?"

"Yeah" responded Ron taking out the piece of plastic, the guide rapidly slide the card and requested a signature. Ron signed without even seeing the strange improvised signature of a C.J. The guide snapped his fingers again and a boy in his late teens appeared out of nowhere and began carrying Ron's bags. The four of them got in the elevator into one of the highest floors, at there the guide instruct him to a suite.

"All our rooms are sound proof for your convenience" informed the guide as he handed the key card "If you need everything of anyone" he said emphasizing the word 'anyone' "just call the number zero", then he lightly pushed the terrified girl into the room "Remember, girl, do anything the mister orders you, he already owns you for today"

The little Asian girl nodded and began trembling. The boy entered and rudely let Ron's bags on the floor before glare severely at Ron and disappear in the hallway.

"The manger will meet you in an hour" said the guide before closing the doors.

The little girl began trembling like jelly

"What is your name, kid?" asked Ron finally

"沙海滩" she responded

"What?" he questioned

"Shā hǎitān" she responded again

"It's a pretty name" he said softly

There was an awkward silence

"Are you hurt?" asked Ron opening one of his bags and reveling a first aid kit

"What?" the girl answered

"I asked you if you were hurt, you were slapped very hard" he said as he knelled to get to the girl's level and put a cold compress in her cheek.

"Why are you so nice?" she asked

"I have to make you a question" asked Ron ignoring her question "Are you a slave?" he questioned looking her in the eye

"Yes" she responded in a beat

"Do you know a woman named Kim?" he asked with his eyes firmly on the girl's surprised expression.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part One of the island**

**Creepy and depressing, hmmm?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Love? Hate? Comment!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sha Haitan eyes looked very surprised, of all the things she was expecting him to answer, that wasn't even in the list.

"I...uamm...I do not understand" she tried with a fake broken English

"I just saw your face!" screamed Ron "I saw recognizance on your face, so I'm going to ask again, Where is she?"

"She is gone" she responded as Ron's face paled even more

"What do you mean she is gone?" asked a still pale Ron

"Yes, she is not for sale, she is just for rent, but she had a very bad costumer almost nine days ago, and they took her from the cell and I don't know where is she now, but others said that she was left for die in level six..."

"Level six?" questioned Ron

"The quarters of us are underground, but level six is where they drop the ones that do not behave, not many came back from there."

"So, she is still down there?" asked with a new hope in his eyes

"Her body is down there...but I couldn't said is she is still breathing..."

Ron made a very determined look on his face.

"Why do you care?" asked the girl "We are mere object for the entertainment of other, we have no will, no rights, just the hope that someone would buy us and set us free, but that is as probable as finding an specific grain of sand in the beach"

"I found you, didn't I?" he said with a smile opening the second bag

"What?" she asked a bit confused

"Sha Haitan means _sand of the beach _I know it 'cuz I learned basic mandarin to deal with some Chinese investors"

"I didn't knew that, my sister died before I could remember her"

"Sister?" ha asked

"She wasn't my biological sister, but she was my only family, she cared for me raised me, thought me to read, write and walk, she died four years ago, after she tried to escape..." answered the little girl with tears in her eyes "Then, two years ago came this girl, with eyes like emeralds and hair like fire, she didn't bow to anyone, she always was fighting and protected us, the smaller than her, as much as she could, she often ended up punished because of us, but she didn't seem to care, but over the course of the months her spirit broke, and began to loose all hope, her eyes were dull as the ones who had been slaves since birth, her smile turned into a bitter frown in the night she yelled with horrible nightmares and we could do nothing but to watch her twitch, sometimes she would grab any of us randomly and began to sing broken lullabies, always calling us 'baby' or 'Prim'..." the girl fell to her knees "I know you are different than the rest that come to this cursed island, so if you came here to save her please save her!" she begged desperately and bowing until his brow was touching the ground

Ron was completely shocked at the girl's speech, that really sounded like Kim then some sour words came to his mind

"_You may found her dead or worse"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primrose Peyton Possible Stoppable was moving nervously on the seat of a car, driving was the young adult 'Wade' as his father has called him, with his eyes firmly on the road.

"Mr. Wade" she began

"Yes, Peyton?" he responded

"Why did you called me Peyton, you've been calling me like that since I got down from the plane..."

"Well, it is a bit complicated" he responded

The girl waited patiently. Wade sighted.

"You are Ron's daughter, aren't you? Then your last name should be Stoppable Possible, not Possible Stoppable, therefore keeping the tradition you should be Peyt**on Stoppable"** he sighted "I think that was what your mom was thinking when she named you" The girl nodded and Wade continued "I was...am great fiends with both of your parents, your Dad asked me to be his best man when your parents get married, I was barely 17 but took it with great honor, then they separated and broke my heart , then you appear out of nowhere, being Pr**im Possible **and Peyt**on Stoppable** I don;t know exactly why but it makes me very happy and honored that he had asked me to look out for you, well at least until we get to your grandparent's home."

"Will they know who I am?"

"May be I don't know, but your similarity with Kim and Ron is uncanny, it wouldn't take them long to add two plus two..."

"Oh" she responded biting her lip "What would happen if they don't like me" she though "It's OK, me and thew 20th can survive on the streets, if we survived one week, we can survive the rest of our lives..." she continued thinking and then the car stopped abruptly

"We are here" announced Wade.

Prim unfastened her seat belt and poke a bit over the car's window. The house looked nice, two floors, green grass, all of sudden she found herself walking holding hand with Wade reaching for the door. Wade knocked twice and responded Dr. Mrs. Possible

"Wade darling!" she said hugging the boy "You have grown a lot, how is your mother?"

"Excellent Mrs. Possible,may we come in?"

"Sure, how rude of me, please enter" she said opening the door completely "Oh" she said noticing the girl for the first time "Hello dear" she said tapping the girl's head "Who is she, Wade, your cousin or are you babysitting?" asked the Dr.

"Well..." he started

"I'm Triple PS" responded the girl quietly

"What an adorable nickname, dear, what does that mean...?" asked Dr. Possible to Prim before getting interrupted

"Is everyone here?" asked Wade

"Yes, the Stoppable arrived half an hour ago, since you said there was a package for all the Stoppable Possibles from Kim and Ron..."

"Yes" responded Wade "please accompany us to the living room"

Dr. Possible lead the way to the room where there was Dr. Mr. Possible, Jim, Tim, Hannah,and both of Ron's Parents. Hanna's eyes widened as the little girl came to the room, she was feeling an energy she hadn't feel since since...

After a few greeting Wade cleared his throat.

"Possibles Stoppables, I gathered you here because I was entrusted with information regarding Kim Ron and a package"

They all nodded

"What I'm about to tell you will shock you a lot, so please remain calm, the thing is that..." but Wade was interrupted as little Hannah rose from her seat and pointed directly at Prim

"You are my brother's daughter" she stated clearly ad everyone looked in shock at the little girl with her eyes open as a deer caught in the road.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part Two of the Island.**

**So, subtext is for adult's don't you think?**

**Love?**

**Hate?**

**Comment!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ron picked up the room's phone and dialed 0

"Room service" answered a bored man

"This is Clayton Johnson" responded , "listen can you communicate with Mr. Louise?"

"Yeah" responded the man and then a tone began ringing

"Mr. Louise at your service"

"Mr. Louis this is Clayton Johnson..."

"Oh Mr. Johnson I was about to call you, Mr. Manager is not feeling well today, so you meeting will have to be postponed until tomorrow..."

"Oh" responded Ron a bit surprised, this was perfect "Ok, but I do think I deserve a compensation of some kind..."

"But of course! We'll send you full dinner by courtesy, also for the rest of your visit you can keep the girl, and if you decide to buy we can give you an excellent price..."

"I get it, thank you" responded as he hanged the phone. He sighted and looked at the girl."Sha Haitan would you like to eat dinner?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Stoppables and the Possibles still had their eyes wide open and their mouth slightly open

"Come" started Jim

"Again" completed Tim

Wade shifted nervously

"I was planning to tell you this in a more delicate way..." started Wade "But yeah, looks like Hanna has a very sharp mind, Prim, will you tell us your full name please?" asked Wade to the little girl crushing the monkey plush and a little blade mole rat.

"My...my...my...my name is..." she said trembling

"It's OK darling" said Mr. Stoppable "breath"

She did as instructed "My name is Primrose Peyton" she took a huge breath "Possible Stoppable..." at the moment she said that her bright blue eyes looked at everyone in the room, the Possibles gasped at those eyes and by reflex they turn to see, Mrs. Possible. Her eyes were copied exactly in the little girl. The Stoppables gasped too, as they recognized those stubborn freckles and the obviously blond hair.

"How, When and Why?" dared to ask Mr. Possible.

"I, I don't know the details exactly" began Wade "but, of what I've been researching, Prim was, uh, conceived just before the divorce"

"Why Kim keep it as a secret?" asked Mrs. Stoppable, speaking for the first time "We also had the right to know our grand kid, I think the four of us would have been delighted to meet her...hold on a second, Ron knew about all this?" she asked with her eyes widening a bit more

"No, Ron knew about this like less than a week ago"

"Where is he now?" asked Mr. Stoppable "Where is Kimberly?"

Wade pointed at Hanna

"Hanna, could you please take Prim to the kitchen? I think Mrs. Possible baked some cookies" Hanna nodded and took Prim's hand and lead her out of the room. Once they got out he began explaining "As far as I know, Kim was contracted by Global Justice about 6 or 7 years ago, after her divorce she was assigned a BIG mission, but the thing is, she was pregnant, she made a deal, she would go the this mission but only after Prim was three years old, and then..." Wade was suddenly quiet and a grim look took over his face "...that was about two years ago, and she...she..."

"Spit it!" demanded Jim

"Out!" demanded Tim

"She has been MIA since then" he sentenced

Ms. Possible fainted

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The food arrived very soon, there was a huge steak, a baked potato, vegetables, soup, a full chocolate cake, water, three kinds of wines and exotic fruits.

Sha Haitan stomach growled like a wolf

"You can have it" said Ron as he put on his spy smoking and gave a cookie to Rufus

"But..." she started to protest

"It's OK" he said patting her head "I ate before coming here, but I guess you are hungrier then me..." he said as Rufus tied the bow

"Yes" she said as her eyes glowed like stars, never in her life she had seen so much food, and obviously never she had seen that many food just for her.

"But, I do have favor to ask you" responded Ron adjusting his belt

The girl waited

"If anyone comes, you need to tell them that I'm asleep in the other room, you are going to be my alibi"

"Sounds fair" she responded with her mouth full of meat

"Good girl" he said as he opened one of the vents "You said level Six, right?"

"Yes..." responded sadly

Ron began crawling thru the vent

"I'll be back".And with that Ron and Rufus disappear in the vent.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Yeah, this one is short, I'm feeling a bit un-inspired lately...don't worry I'm not abandoning this, but the updates may be slower...**

Love?

Hate?

Comment!


	15. Chapter 15

Ron and Rufus crawled slowly and silently thru the vents until they heard what they've been looking for.

"Gotcha" thought Ron as he saw the cables of the elevator, in one on this pockets he took out a pulley and fasted his belt. Rufus quickly snook inside Ron's shirt. They stated descending slowly until they landed in the lobby elevator

"Shit" said Ron "this elevator gets only until the Lobby, now how do we move deeper?" he started to think and then Rufus pointed another vent it had a huge fan that looked about to stop. Ron then realized that may be all the people were down there in very bad conditions, as the little Chinese girl has noted, probably the fan was to prevent the human odors to scape from the lower floors thru the lobby.

"Your turn buddy" he said gesturing to Rufus, the little mole rat quickly went thru the cables and stopped the huge fan.

"Now we have to be quick, Rufus, they soon will come to fix this" he said as he began crawling thru the vent, that true to his suspicions smelled worst then a public bathroom, combined with football lockers and the metro. Not that Ron minded, his mind was already in the red head that might be down there. Finally he arrived to Level -1 the prisoners in there looked at him with strangest, Ron was surprised too, since this level were mostly children.

"Who are you?" asked one boy with a scar on his cheek

"My name is Ron" he said as he took out a little laser and began opening the doors of everyone"Listen kids, help will com soon, but don't let them catch you that the door are open, when you hear a big rockus outside you may go out, OK?"

The girls and boys nodded

"Where is the next level?" he asked to a boy that was looking at him with awe. The boy pointed to a door the said stairs.

"Thank you" he said as he began walking and the boy with the scar followed him

"Hu? What is it, kid?" he asked

"I'm going down with you"

"You can't" refused Ron

"You do not know the way, do you, you'll need a guide, plus, they have my brother down there in level 4"

"Your brother?"

"Yes, his name is Brian, he is like 20 or 21 years old, look, blonde guy, you need to know if you are searching for someone Level one is for us kids from 0 to 10 years, Level 2 is for 10 to 15 , Level Three is for 15 to 20, Level Four is for people older than 20 , Level 5 is for old people and Level 6 is the Punishment level..." he said tailing of "I've been there a couple of times, but 'cuz I'm a kid and 'valuable' the things aren't that bad, I've worst, but you need a guide that can tell you where the cameras are and stuff, and I need to find my brother"

Ron hesitated for a few minutes

"Fine, what's your name, kid?"

"I'm called Ted , I'm guessing my real name should be 'Theodore of something girly like that, so call me Ted"

"Ok, 'Ted' my name is Ron, Ron Stoppable"

The boy opened his eyes very big

"You are looking for Kim!" he said as the room grow into an uncomfortable silence

"Yes" responded Ron mystified by the kids reaction

"She took care of us" said Ted "she was good as the mother most of us didn't have, she told us stories, and talked an awful lot about you...but"

"But what?"

"She always got in trouble because of us, I don't know if she is..."

"I get it" snapped Ron "but I'm not going to leave her down there"

The kid looked at him

"I'm R**on Stoppable**, so I'm going down and get her from the mouth of hell"

The kids bowed a bit solemnly

"Then, let's go" responded Ted as he grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dr. Anne Possible had seen and heard many thing in her life.

She had been a volunteer in various military hospitals, she was the one who had been informed when her parents had an air crash. She had seen horrible and gruesome deaths on the emergency room, she had never flinched at the sight of blood or any other body substances. She was a Possible, so there was nothing she couldn't do.

Or so she thought.

Because one second she had three beautiful kids, and now she had two beautiful boys, and a granddaughter because her daughter...her only daughter...was missing in action. She wasn't stupid to realize that that was the military code they they put on agents that they don't know what the hell happened to them. She could be prisoner, she could be she could be...

Dead

That single thought had been the only thought that left strong Dr. Possible cold in the floor.

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Anne!"

She heard the voices, voices that were taking her out of the darkness he felt in her heart. Whan she opened her eyes, her family and in-laws were looking at her with concern. She noticed thet her husband eyes were a little puffy.

"Anne, are you OK? Can you walk?" asked her husband

"OK? OK?" she sprint in two feet in fury "James, you are asking me if I'm OK ? !" tears started to flow from her blue eyes "Our daughter is MIA, MIA!" then she broke in complete tears.

"My baby, my baby, my little Kim"

The scene was heartbroken, no matter what was your job or anything, to tell a mother her child is missing was the worst new you can give to a parent. Wade cleaned his eyes with one hand.

"Dr.'s Possibles, there is stills ray of hope" stated Wade

The four of them looked at him doubtfully

"Ron went for her..."

Now it was time for Ms. Stoppable to freak

"Ronnie, my Ronnie was sent to the same place the best agent in the world went MIA?" she started to hyperventilate

"Honey.." tried Mr. Stoppable to clam her

"Tell me!" She said glaring at her husband "Tell be the odds, Mr. Actuary I dare you to tell me!"

Mr. Stoppable remained quiet.

Then everyone in the room got quiet as they heard muffled wipers in the corner

"I'm sorry!" the little blonde girl yelled getting in her knees "I'm sorry, I'm a mistake if I had never been born then may be mommy would still be here, I'm sorry"

Little Hanna was trying to pat the girl but she flinched as she saw a light blue aura coming out of the girl

Everyone had their mouth hanging in shock as they saw the silhouette of a big samurai coming in form if the blue energy.

"_Do not feat little one, have faith, have faith in your parents"_

None of the adults knew what the old samurai had been saying, since it was in Japanese, so everyone turned to Hanna. Then the old samurai vanished.

"Hanna, honey, would you care to translate" begged Mr. Possible

"He said...he said that we should have faith"

The little blonde girl was touching here eyes "Thew 16th"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Huge chapter, but I'm not happy about it, my grandfather died today, so I need to express myself in order to not explode. Sorry if the chapter is too depressing.**

**L?**

**H?**

**C!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ron headed down with Ted all the way dodging the cameras, that ,even if the place looked luxurious, the security system was just a bunch of cables.

"They underestimate the human spirit" thought Ron as he crawled in a corner. In the stairs between Level 3 and Level 4.

"Your brother is in there, right?" asked Ron to Ted

"Yes" replied the boy biting his dirty nails.

When the camera did a turn the both opened the door and escaped to the stairs between 3 & 4.

"Why aren't any cameras in the stairs?" asked Ron

Ted bit his lip "Because in the stairs is where the guards have their fun..." Ron frowned, it didn't take a genius to guess what that meant. When they arrived to Level 4 they found themselves with a problem.

"This door is locked" said Ron as he pulled the handle. "May be I can use the laser I used previously to..." he was interrupted with a loud whack.

"Let's keep moving" said Ted

"How did you?" asked Ron with his eyes very opened

"When you live here, you need to have some tricks" he said grimly.

Ron nodded and opened the door. Inside there were men and woman, they could be around Ron's age, but their grim looks were burned in Ron's brain, eyes sunk in their skulls , hateful glances but filled with fear, they have given up, there was no illusion or hope in their eyes.

"Brian!" Ted began yelling "Big Bro, where are you?" pleaded Ted as he crossed around the filled cells. The hands of the prisoners here extended trying to grab Ron.

"Do you like what you see, you swine?" a woman yelled "I bet is nice to have the money to buy us, to rape us. If I were to reincarnate I would reincarnate with money, so I could torture those less fortunates souls, I bet that would be good, to be in control" then many others began mocking. Then the room felt silent as the listen to a plea.

"B...Brother?" asked Ted looking at a man on the floor, his breathing was uneven, anyone could sense what was about to happen.

"T...Te..Ted?" asked the broken man caressing the child's cheek with a skeletal hand

"Yes brother, I'm here, please hang on, help is on their way" pleaded the boy with desperation

"Ted" the man smiled "I...I...I'm glad I could see you once...once...once again"

"Brother save your breath, you will need your forces to escape..."

"Ted..." the man said graving the child's hand with all the force he could "You were my most precious thing...I...I...I'll say hi to mom from you..." and with that he man's hand dropped in the silent room. Some prisoners shed a couple of tears. The boy went into a shock state.

"Brother...Brother...Brother...Brother..." he said as his hands traveled to his head and began to pull his hair out, his eyes haven't blinked and he began to clutch himself into fetal position. Then it happened something that nobody expected with one punch to the main frame of the cells all the prisoners became free. They all looked in shock at the guy with a blue aura around him. Nobody dared to speak a word in the silence.

"You are free, go to the higher levels and go to level one when you hear a ruckus escape, try to carry the children" spoke Ron in a very calm state. So calm than everyone found it even scarier. They all nodded and began to move to the stairs. The woman who had tried to grad Ron took Ted in her arms.

"I'll take care of this kid...thank you" she said as she rushed with the rest.

Ron continued walking not even bothering to dodge the cameras, he smiled a little at the thought that someone may try to stop him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Possibles looked at the Stoppables and vice-verse, trying to find an explanation to what they have witnessed. Meanwhile Jim and Tim had carried Prim to Kim's old bedroom and put her in bed, after all after the incident with the samurai the girl passed out.

"So, ninjas?" suggested Jim

"That's ridi..." argued Mrs. Stoppable

"We've been invaded by aliens" added Dr. Possible "ninjas do not sound so ridiculous"

Mrs. Stoppable bit her lip

"But why?" asked Mr. Stoppable "the only ninja is Hanna and..."

"Me and my brother aren't blood related" replied Hanna with a smile.

Mrs. Stoppable was about to say something

"Please, I've known since I was 6, so not the drama"

"Well according to my research" spoke Wade from his computer "In one mission years ago Ron was affected by an antique...I classified as a note since it didn't seemed important..." he said scratching his head "looks like I was wrong..." he tailed off

"So what do we do now?" asked Dr. Possible

"We should wait 'till she wakes up, then ask a few questions..."

"Yeah" started Jim

"Sounds" continued Tim

"Fine" they concluded.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron passed thru Level 5 smoothly. Why? Easy, this level was empty, before he began wondering he looked at a desk that looked like a planning. Apparently Old people were in charge of the cleaning at night so they wouldn't be there until dawn. Moving swiftly he got into the door of floor 5 that headed to level 6. When he arrived to the last door he observed it was locked, not by a single lock, but by a very sophisticated system that not even Rufus could crack, but he observed the fatal flaw. The big vents. With out thinking twice he began crawling slowly and silently as he heard voices below him

"So what are you planning for today?" asked one guard

"I'll tell you after we take this whore back to her cell" he said matter of fact. As the sound of someone being dragged sounded in the lonely room

"Do you want to take her to the stairs?" asked the first one lustfully

"Nah, may be tomorrow, today I'm not in the mood"

"Is she even alive?" asked the suited man

"Don't know, don't care, but at first she was very flighty"

"I wonder"

A sound suddenly distract both man and they finally closed the cell.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The moment of the truth is near ladies and gentleman.**

**Love?**

**Hate?**

**Comment! **


End file.
